Intradigital Spacecraft
Information forthcoming as translations are made. Primary Information Kzetchclaw Intradigital Starcraft is what most lesser advanced races call an enigma, a strange combination of digital and physical elemnts combined into a nearly organic spacefaring vessel. Intradigital Starcraft types This is the currently known craft list of the Kzetchclaw. This list is still missing key information such as weakness and similar information regarding fuel type and primary armaments. It is currently assumed these craft use light based weaponry to bring down the shields of their enemies before swarming the craft with boarding vessels. Breedership The primary ship where all training takes place from natural birth to introduction to training to personal craft of each Kzetchclaw trainned upon a Breedership. The most notable Breedership is the twenty three kilometer long Breedership Dominante Jelicaile Royal Palace The primary vessel that houses the Kzetchclaw Royal Family and personal guard, it is heavily armed and carefully controled from a secret location somewhere within the starship. While within the intradigital realm this craft makes a massive hyperspace shadow very much akin to a Interdictor cruiser or similar with a much powerful shadow projected. This craft also has a massive hangar bay area and very powerful tractor beams. Its exact size is unknown. Intralight Personal Jets The primary fighter craft in the Kzetchclaw fleet, a mix of fighters ranging from single person space able lightjets of some form. All the way to massive twenty person Personal transport yaztchs. Theese craft have a range of various colors of many shades. The most common color settings are solid black with dark orange lines of light marking the edges, numbers, and wing tips along with strings of data across the craft. The largest models are used primarily as heavy bombers and troop landing craft and also as boarding craft which then swarm enemy ships and disgorge their cargo. Armed with a pair of hardlight turbolasers that can easily beat down a shields shiedling before forcing their way through the hull of an enemy ship. This version is also used as personal or family transports and many are quite lavish on their interiors. The single person intralight jets have a pair of hardlight blasters and are commonly in a color of solid black with deep red. These are the primary fighters of the Kzetchclaw fleet. These craft when used in conjunction with both the larger transports and three man fighters, form a swarm of fighters that can easily overwhelm enemy forces in sheer numbers. There is a three man patrol craft version of the intralight fighter armed with both hardlight blasters and also hardlight turbolasers. This is mostly used as a patrol boat of sorts and also as a escort vessel to and from other larger vessels. This is possibly one of the only craft that are not used by personal family and used exclusivly by the Royal Guards. Intralight Starcruiser TBA Intralight Carrier TBA Intralight Battlecruiser TBA Intralight Battlebarge Cruiser TBA Intralight Battlebarge Gunboat TBA Intralight Titan {Leviathan class} TBA Category:Huriin Technology